


come on back to where you belong

by ToastyWasTaken



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Bittersweet, First Kiss, First Meetings, Gream - Freeform, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, dream just really misses george, dreamnotfound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastyWasTaken/pseuds/ToastyWasTaken
Summary: Dream and George began their first week apart from one another.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 202





	come on back to where you belong

**Author's Note:**

> hello! second work in this fandom that is loosely inspired by [this fic!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559139/chapters/64745305)  
> Special thanks to the dnf council, i love yall and hanging out with yall makes my day so much brighter:]]

It’s winter and it's hardly under 50 degrees but Dream finds himself quivering in the light breeze from the shore of the blue water, the clouds sweeping across the sky with feathered ends. He looks up at the clouds, watching them move fast, but not fast enough for a passerby to notice right away. He watches as they change shapes, take on new forms before quickly changing once again.

  
  


He’s always loved the clouds, they provided him with a sense of serenity, almost. The calm quietness mixed with screams of seagulls overhead. The breeze swept up sand, pelting lightly against his ankles. It was kind of cold.

  
  


The night had begun to fall upon him, the sky a purple/gray, the city lights behind him shimmered on the water. The sound of the ocean lulled him into thought as he sat towards the water’s edge. The waves pulled forward washing over the sand before falling back again, the suds of the water quickly fading away as quickly as they came.

  
  


George.

  
  


It had happened to be one of those nights where his heart ached,  _ longed,  _ for the brunette. His gentle touch, his hums of laughter. The reverb of his voice against his chest. His heart ached so much for him. He felt like crying everyday they weren’t together, it had barely been over a week since George flew back out to London, concluding their confessions. He remembered George sputtering that he liked him. Dream remembers being ecstatic, his heart leaping into his throat and he brought his lips to George’s, probably kissing him wrong but he didn’t pull away. He remembered how hard his heart was thumping as George kissed him back, wrapped his arms around his neck to pull him closer.

  
  


Dream felt a pang in his chest and sighed, poking at the sand by his side.

  
  


He wonders if George has felt like this at all, feeling empty or sad for no reason at all other than missing his lover. He felt like crying all the time, pangs of guilt making him feel like he’ll throw up at any point. His heart just aches so much. 

  
  


He misses George.

  
  


The gloomy atmosphere definitely did not help him at all, it made him feel absolutely nothing as another wave pulled in and washed over his foot, wincing at how cold it was. 

  
  


He stared out to the horizon, a boat sailed by, lit up with the lights of a cruise or something. The waves continued to crash in the distance as he felt his phone ringing in his pocket. Dream continued to stare at the sea and blindly accepted the call, bringing the phone to his ear. 

  
  


“Hello?”

  
  


“Dream,” The voice sighed.

  
  


Dream felt his heart begin to race hearing the voice, he immediately relaxed. “I miss you.” he murmured, pulling his knees to his chest.

  
  


“God, I thought I was being so weird missing you, Dream, but I miss you  _ so  _ much.” George breathed. “I feel...weird almost. Its-it’s like i left something when i flew back to London.” he swallowed. “It didn’t take me long to realize that it was you.” George ended nervously.

  
  


“Yeah… I feel  _ empty, _ almost, without you here. We’ve only been together for a week but it feels like so much longer and you just had to  _ leave-” _ Dream said, emotion coming in full force as another wave washed over his toes.

  
  


“I feel the same way. If i had known i was gonna feel like this leaving i wouldn’t have said anything. This is the worst.” George groaned. “I keep wanting to talk to you all the time but it's not the same as being able to… to feel you.” 

  
  


Dream let out a light chuckle and fell onto his back in the sand. “Yeah,” Dream sighed, he swallowed the lump in his throat. “You have to come down here again soon. For my sanity.”

  
  


George laughed. “I’d love to see you again.” he said softly and Dream felt his stomach flip.”I just don’t know if it will be anytime soon. With our schedules, anyways.”

  
  


“You could always move down here.” Dream suggested. “Or I could move to London.”

  
  


George was silent for a moment, Dream could hear things shuffling around on George’s end before he finally spoke. “I want to. I just…”

  
  


“Too soon?”

  
  


“No, it's just. My whole family’s here, and your whole family’s there. It would be so hard for one of us.” George muttered, sounding defeated.

  
  


“You’re right.” Dream said. “I hate this. Long distance sucks.”

  
  


“ _ You’re _ the idiot that  _ kissed  _ me! I was hoping to just admit i liked you and prepare to leave the next day.” George laughed.

  
  


“ _ You’re _ the one that confessed to me! How could you expect me  _ not  _ to kiss you?”Dream felt himself wheeze lightly. 

  
  


“If i knew this was gonna be this hard i would've kissed you way longer than i did before we departed.” George said softly.

  
  


Dream remembered the day George was leaving. it felt bittersweet, you win some to lose some. It hurt to think about the tears that welled up in his eyes as he watched George hand his ticket over and glanced back at Dream who had already started crying. George waved at him, a huge smile on his face and Drema let out a nasally laugh and waved back as he felt himself hiccup and start crying again when George disappeared into the terminal. He dragged himself back to his car and leaned his head against the steering wheel and just cried for what felt like days. 

  
  


“Yeah.”

  
  


“Where are you right now?” George asked. 

  
  


“The beach.” Dream answered.

  
  


“Where i…?”

  
  


“Yeah.”

  
  


George’s end was quiet for a bit before he heard a small chuckle. “You weren’t kidding when you said you missed me, huh?” George teased.

  
  


“Stop,” Dream huffed a laugh.

  
  


“It's getting late for you, isn’t it?” George thought. Dream nodded. “You should start heading home before it gets darker.”

“Wanna be here for a little longer.” Dream answered. “Just… just talk to me for a little while longer.” Dream nearly pleaded. He started up at the stars that had just begun to shine through the atmosphere. 

  
  


George rambled about his day, the times where he and Dream weren’t on call. Dream listening, butting in to tease him every couple of minutes, hums of acknowledgement. It felt the same as usual, but Dream was able to say what he was thinking without George thinking it was weird. The call made Dream feel warm.

  
  


‘I wanna kiss you again Dream.” George muttered, his voice feigning embarrassment. 

  
  


“Me too. I really miss you so much.” Dream said, watching the stars twinkle overhead. “We talk all the time but it doesn't compare to how it felt in person.”

  
  


“It doesn't. I miss hearing your stupid laugh,” George chuckled.

  
  


It was silent for a moment, he could hear George’s keys being typed away. 

  
  


“George,” Dream said. Putting him on speaker and scrolling through his Spotify.

  
  


“Hm?”

  
  


“Listen to this song,” Dream said, sending a Spotify link. “I think i'm gonna head home.”

  
  


“Listen to it with me on your way back?” George asked, not wanting Dream to hang up just yet. Dream stood up and wiped the sand of his clothes. 

  
  


“Of course.”

  
  


_ The Queen of Coasts, i’ve waited a while _

  
  


_ With broken wrists, I stayed for you. _

  
  


_ And the King of Hearts, i, darling couldn’t fight _

George remained silent as the song played on through its mellow beat.

  
  


_ So come on back to where you, where you belong _

  
  


_ And you make me lose my mind _

  
  


_ and i need it all the time _

  
  


“It’s a beautiful song. Kinda sad though, isn’t it?” George asked, Dream nodded starting the car, looking over the ocean once more.

  
  


“Yeah. It’s sweet though. The lyrics, I mean.” Dream replied humming the recurring tune.

  
  


“Yeah.”

  
  


Dream felt better. He felt like he missed George more, but it was more uplifting than a downer to know that George missed him as much he missed him.

  
  


He was able to fall soundly asleep to that song, it’s acoustics lulling him to sleep to bring him back down to where he really did belong.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! please follow me on my [twitter!!](https://twitter.com/ToastyyWasTaken) i post artwork there!! the song is called Queen of Coasts by Edwin Raphael!! please listen to it!! its been my addiction for the past few days!!


End file.
